yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Soul Drive
"Soul Drive" ( ドライブ, Tamashī Doraibu) is the third Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, performed by the Pop Rock band Color Bottle. It debuted on April 9th, 2012, and aired during episodes 50 to 73. It was replaced in episode 74 by "Unbreakable Heart". Changes * Episodes 52 and 53 - Nistro's "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" appears instead of Shark's "Number 32: Shark Drake". * Episodes 53, 54, 58, 59, 64, 65, 70, 71 - Anna Kaboom appears instead of Tori Meadows during the final shots. * Episodes 56, 57, 62, 63, 68, 69 - Cathy Katherine and her cats appear instead of Tori during the final shots. * Episode 57 - Nelson Andrews, three unnamed girls, and Charlie McCay are added. * Episode 59 - "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo" is no longer obscured when it appears behind Quattro. * Episode 63 - In the scene showing Yuma and Astral in the Duel Coaster Stadium, Astral's pose is different, with his arms and legs spread out. Recording Credits * Performed by: Color Bottle (カラーボトル) * Lyrics by: Masayuki Takemori (竹森マサユキ) * Composed by: Color Bottle (カラーボトル) and Masayuki Akahiro (赤堀真之) * Arranged by: Masayuki Akahiro (赤堀真之) * Record Label: Dolly Music/Marvelous AQL (ドリーミュージック/マーベラスＡＱＬ） Videos TV Version Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= 進め　進め　力の限り 共にゆこう　命燃やして なあ友よ　この坂の向こうには どんな景色が待っているんだろう なあ友よ　乗り越えてゆけるさ 振り返るには僕ら早い 甦れ　今こそ力合わせ 解き放て　魂ドライブ 進め　進め　力の限り 共にゆこう　命燃やして 走れ　走れ　たどり着くまで 何度も　何度も　挑み続けて 友よ　今を生きてゆこう どんな時も共に進もうv |-| Kana= すすめ　すすめ　ちからのかぎり ともにゆこう　いのちもやして なあともよ　このさかのむこうには どんなけしきがまっているんだろう なあともよ　のりこえてゆけるさ ふりかえるにはぼくらはやい よみがえれ　いまこそちからあわせ ときはなて　たましいドライブ すすめ　すすめ　ちからのかぎり ともにゆこう　いのちもやして はしれ　はしれ　たどりつくまで なんども　なんども　いどみつずけて ともよ　いまをいきてゆこう どんなときもともにすすもう |-| Romaji= Susume susume chikara no kagiri tomoni yukō inochi moyashite Naa tomoyo kono saka no mukō niwa donna keshiki ga matteirundarō Naa tomoyo norikoeteyukerusa furikaeruniwa bokura hayai Yomigaere imakoso chikara awase tokihanate tamashī doraibu Susume susume chikara no kagiri tomoni yukō inochi moyashite Hashire hashire tadoritsuku made nandomo nandomo idomi tsuzukete Tomoyo ima o ikiteyukō donna tokimo tomoni susumō |-| Translation= Advance, advance, until the limits of your power With our lives burning, let's go together Hey, my friends, on the other side of the hill What kind of scenery possibly awaits us Hey, my friends, let's climb it together It's too soon to look back Let's get back up, and with our powers combined Let's release this Soul Drive Advance, advance, until the limits of your power With our lives burning, let's go together Keep on running, keep on running, until you finally get there Keep on challenging, again and again My friends, let's live the "now" Let's keep going together, no matter what Lyrics (Full version) Kanji= 進め進め　力の限り 共にゆこう　命燃やして なあ友よ　この坂の向こうには どんな景色が待っているんだろう なあ友よ　乗り越えてゆけるさ 振り返るには僕ら早い 甦れ　今こそ力合わせ 解き放て　魂ドライブ 進め進め　力の限り 共にゆこう　命燃やして 走れ走れ　たどり着くまで 何度も何度も　挑み続けて なあ友よ　その涙はいつか 誰かの勇気になるはずだから 呼び覚ませ　眠れる力全て 加速して　魂ドライブ 進め進め　力の限り 共にゆこう　命燃やして 叫べ叫べ　本当の君を 熱き声を　張り上げてゆけ 甦れ　今こそ力合わせ 解き放て　魂ドライブ 進め進め　力の限り 共にゆこう　命燃やして 走れ走れ　たどり着くまで 何度も何度も　挑み続けて 友よ　今を生きてゆこう どんなときも　共に進もう |-| Kana= すすめ　すすめ　ちからのかぎり ともにゆこう　いのちもやして なあともよ　このさかのむこうには どんなけしきがまっているんだろう なあともよ　のりこえてゆけるさ ふりかえるにはぼくらはやい よみがえれ　いまこそちからあわせ ときはなて　たましいドライブ すすめ　すすめ　ちからのかぎり ともにゆこう　いのちもやして はしれ　はしれ　たどりつくまで なんども　なんども いどみつづけて なあともよ その涙はいつか 誰かの勇気になるはずだから よびさませ眠れる力すべて かそくして たましいドライブ すすめ　すすめ　ちからのかぎり ともにゆこう　いのちもやして さけべ さけべ ほんとうのきみを あつきこえをはりあげてゆけ よみがえれ　いまこそちからあわせ ときはなて　たましいドライブ すすめ　すすめ　ちからのかぎり ともにゆこう　いのちもやして はしれ　はしれ　たどりつくまで なんども　なんども いどみつづけて ともよ　いまをいきてゆこう どんなときもともにすすもう |-| Romaji= Susume susume chikara no kagiri tomoni yukō inochi moyashite Naa tomoyo kono saka no mukō niwa donna keshiki ga matteirundarō Naa tomoyo norikoeteyukerusa furikaeruniwa bokura hayai Yomigaere imakoso chikara awase tokihanate tamashī doraibu Susume susume chikara no kagiri tomoni yukō inochi moyashite Hashire hashire tadoritsuku made nandomo nandomo idomi tsuzukete Naa tomoyo sono namida wa itsuka dareka no yūki ni naru hazudakara Yobisamase nemureru chikara subete Kasokushite tamashī doraibu Susume susume chikara no kagiri tomoni yukō inochi moyashite Sakebe sakebe hontō no kimi o Atsuki koe wo hariagete yuke Yomigaere imakoso chikara awase tokihanate tamashī doraibu Susume susume chikara no kagiri tomoni yukō inochi moyashite Hashire hashire tadoritsuku made nandomo nandomo idomi tsuzukete Tomo yo ima o ikite yukō donna toki mo tomoni susumō |-| Translation= Advance, advance, until the limits of your power With our lives burning, let's go together Hey, my friends, on the other side of the hill What kind of scenery possibly awaits us Hey, my friends, let's climb it together It's too soon to look back Let's get back up, and with our powers combined Let's release this Soul Drive Advance, advance, until the limits of your power With our lives burning, let's go together Keep on running, keep on running, until you finally get there Keep on challenging, again and again Hey, my friends, those tears someday Will become someone's courage Call awake all of your sleeping power Accelerate, this Soul Drive Advance, advance, until the limits of your power With our lives burning, let's go together Shout, shout, your true "you" Raise your burning voice Let's get back up, and with our powers combined Let's release this Soul Drive Advance, advance, until the limits of your power With our lives burning, let's go together Keep on running, keep on running, until you finally get there Keep on challenging, again and again My friends, let's live the "now" Let's keep going together, no matter what Character appearances * Trey * Quattro * Quinton * Anna * Astral * Bronk Stone * Cathy Katherine * Charlie McCay * Dextra * Dr. Faker * Flip Turner * Nistro * Hart Tenjo * Haru Tsukumo * Kari Tsukumo * Kite Tenjo * Lillybot * Mr. Heartland * Mr. Kay * Nelson Andrews * Orbital 7 * Shark * Rio Kastle * Summer * Jen * Spencer * Tori Meadows * Vetrix * Yuma Tsukumo * Three nameless girls Duel Monsters Monster appearances * Gagaga Gardna * Gagaga Girl * Gagaga Magician * Gogogo Golem * Heroic Champion - Excalibur * Kurivolt * Melomelody the Brass Djinn * Muzurhythm the String Djinn * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Number 9: Dyson Sphere * Number 32: Shark Drake * Number 39: Utopia * Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo * Number C39: Utopia Ray * Photon Papilloperative * Temtempo the Percussion Djinn Card appearances * Achacha Archer * Acorno * Antidote Nurse * Aye-Iron * Baby Tiragon * Big Jaws * Beast-Warrior Puma * Black Ray Lancer * Cameraclops * Cardcar D * Cat Girl * Cat Girl Magician * Chewbone * Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem * Chronomaly Cabrera Trebuchet * Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut * Chronomaly Crystal Bones x2 * Chronomaly Crystal Skull * Chronomaly Golden Jet * Chronomaly Moai * Chronomaly Mud Golem * Chronomaly Sol Monolith * Crashbug * Crashbug X * Crashbug Y * Crashbug Z * Damage Diet * Damage Mage * Darklon * Daybreaker * Dice Leveler * Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry * Dimensional Jet Iron * Drill Barnacle * Esper Star Sparrow * Flipangutan * Friller Rabca * Gagaga Gardna * Gagaga Girl * Gagaga Magician * Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Ganbara Knight * Gearspring Spirit * Gimmick Puppet Princess * Gimmick Puppet Egg Head * Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll * Gimmick Puppet Scarecrow * Goblindbergh * Gogogo Giant * Gogogo Golem * Green Shaman * Hammer Shark * Heroic Challenger - Double Lancer * Heroic Challenger - Spartan * Heroic Challenger - Swordshield * Heroic Challenger - War Hammer * Heroic Champion - Excalibur * Ironhammer the Giant * Jawsman * Joe the Pixie * Jumbo Drill * Kagetokage * Kurivolt * Lightserpent * Monster Cat * Moonlit Papillon * Morpho Butterspy * Mystical Donator * Nekogal #2 * Nitwit Outwit * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis * Number 7: Lucky Straight * Number 10: Illumiknight * Number 11: Big Eye * Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja * Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinde * Number 16: Shock Master * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant * Number 25: Force Focus * Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction * Number 32: Shark Drake * Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech * Number 34: Terror-Byte * Number 39: Utopia * Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings * Number 56: Gold Rat * Number 61: Volcasaurus * Number 83: Galaxy Queen * Number 96: Dark Mist * Number C39: Utopia Ray * Overlay Eater * Overlay Owl * Phantom Bounzer * Phoenix Beast Gairuda * Photon Papilloperative * Photon Cerberus * Photon Circle * Photon Crusher * Photon Caesar * Photon Leo * Photon Lizard * Photon Strike Bounzer * Photon Thrasher * Pinecono * Plasma Ball * Playmaker * Rai Rider * Reaper of the Cards * Red Shaman * Reverse Buster * Road Roller * Rocket Arrow Express * Scandal Snapper * Shark Stickers * Shocktopus * Skull Kraken * Needle Sunfish * Stinging Swordsman * Stray Cat * Stray Cat Girl * Swallowtail Butterspy * Submersible Carrier Aero Shark * Sumo King Dog * Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer * Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max * Tasuke Knight * Temtempo the Percussion Djinn * Thunder End Dragon * Tin Archduke * Tin Goldfish * Tomato King * Tomato in Tomato * Tomatoknight * Top Scorer * Triple Star Trion * Twin Tail Cat Lady * Wing Captain * Zubaba Buster * Zubaba Knight * ZW - Phoenix Bow * ZW - Unicorn Spear Single The single containing and named after "Soul Drive" was released June 6, 2012, and contains the following tracks: * Soul Drive (魂ドライブ, Tamashī Doraibu) * Ami-Amiko! Ami-Amuji! (アーミ・アミーコ!アーミ・アムージ!) * Swallowtail Butterfly (アゲハ蝶 Ageha Chō) * Soul Drive vocal-less ver. Gallery Soul Drive Single.jpg|The cover of the single. Soul Drive CD.jpg|The cover of the CD. Trivia * Color Bottle, the Japanese band who performs this song, declared that while working in the production of the song, they started watching Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and were very interested. The song was made in order to fit the series. * This OP theme has one of the highest amount of monsters shown, if not the highest (including those only in card form). * At the beginning of the chorus, Yuma is shown drawing a card in the form of ZEXAL in the Magma Field field, although he never Dueled, nor performed an ZEXAL Morph there. :*Also, at 1:07, Yuma (in ZEXAL form) and Kite are seen Dueling in the Sphere Field, which also did not happen, as Yuma Dueled Vetrix in the Sphere Field instead. Category:Songs Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL songs